Geek
by SkateboardingSwami
Summary: "Donnie's upset and there may only be one person who can cheer him up..." A series of oneshots between Hamato Donatello and Oroku Karai! TMNT 2012 universe, oneshots, Donarai(DonniexKarai), fluff
1. Chapter 1

I** accidentally came across Donarai(Donnie and Karai) on Tumblr and can I just say...PERFECTION. So basically here's a oneshot...maybe I'll continue if people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

"Stupid Jones..." Donatello muttered as he walked along the rooftops in New York City. The reason for his ill tempered manner was none other than the infamous Casey Jones. At the moment he had stolen his beloved April O'Neil away to go on a romantic picnic in Central Park.

Donnie continued along, kicking litter around. "Stupid date..." He heaved a sigh and sat down on the ledge of the building. 

"Hey, Geek."

Donnie whipped his head around to see Karai, hand resting on her hip. She walked over to him and he immediately reached for his bo staff.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." she said, sitting down next to him.

Apprehensively, he lowered his hand and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"Ooh, aren't we a bit touchy today." She smirked. But her expression faltered as he stared blankly into the distance, not saying a word. "What's the matter with you?"

"As if you'd care." he retorted bitterly.

"You idiot, I don't care, but you're acting like Leo when his katanas are stuck up his ass." she stated and smiled when he snickered slightly. "Seriously though, what's up?"

He exhaled slowly. "Puckhe- I mean Casey, is hanging out with April right now, eating in the park and doing god knows what!"

"Wait...so like, a _date_?_ Them_?" she asked skeptically.

He groaned, his head falling into his hands. There was an awkward silence surrounding them for quite some time.

"...Sorry."

Donnie's head slowly rose and he looked towards the kunoichi. "What?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I said...I'm sorry. For you. Y'know because of what Princess did, and the fact that practically **everyone** knows you're head over heels in love-" She said, but was rewarded with a light nudge in her side. "Hey!" she yelled mockingly and punched him in the shoulder playfully. At this point they were both smiling and laughing.

It was weird to think that they could have a normal conversation, considering both of their backgrounds. When all subsided, they gazed at each other for a long time, brown eyes meeting gold, searching for an answer to some unsolved question. Neither had even noticed the position in which Karai's hand was placed, resting gently on Donnie's cheek. Both their faces grew hot as they realized how close they were. She lowered her hand and he backed away.

Once again a graceless absence of sound washed over them and they sat quietly. Finally, they mustered up the courage to look at one another again.

"I-" they both began and chuckled in embarrassment. Karai sighed and shook her head tenuously.

"Y'know, you're almost not as much of a dweeb as I thought you were." she declared.

"Oh...well, thanks I gue-" but before he could utter another phrase, her lips crashed against his in one swift motion. She released him and stood up, dusting away nonexistence particles of grime that had accumulated. While he gawked at her, she leaned closely into his ear.

"Good luck with Princess..." she whispered softly, "You'll need it." And in the blink of an eye she was gone, leaving Donnie to stare into the horizon, his heart beating at almost 100 mph.

**And it is finished! For some reason I really love this pairing now, so I hope you liked this. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth! So I decided to continue with Donarai, because let's be honest here, it's _cute_. This is another oneshot in the series, kinda smutty but not really. :P Anyway in this one, everyone pretty much knows that Donnie and Karai are a thing and that's about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

"...and that's how errors in mechanical engineering can lead to spontaneous combustion." Donatello triumphantly stated to his girlfriend.

"Okay, that's all great and dandy Don, but-" Karai replied monotonously.

"Do you want to hear about the time I figured out the laws of quantum physics? So I was sitting in my lab when-" he began, but was cut off by Karai's hand covering his mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you freaking dork." she announced.

He smirked against her hand and she let go, only to be pulled into a deep kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, forcing them closer together. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips startling her as always with their softness. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Karai opened her mouth with a low moan.

"Will you two _please_ get a room already?"

They broke apart from one another, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Mikey." Donnie responded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well it's kind of hard to watch tv when you're sucking face." Mikey stated blatantly.

At this remark, both Donnie and Karai shrunk into their seats, faces a bright scarlet color.

"Thank you." Mikey smirked. He turned his attention back to the television.

Amidst the silence, the duo continued to glace towards each other. Donnie skillfully slid over to Karai, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, whistling nonchalantly. He grinned and she rolled her eyes, cupping his face with her hands.

"How about we go somewhere more _**private**_?" Karai whispered, causing a chill to run down his spine.

He nodded enthusiastically and she grabbed his hand, leading him to his room. Little did they know, Mikey had been listening to the whole conversation. With an appalled look on his face, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"And just when I thought I'd finally get some peace and quiet. Gross."

**DID THEY JUST DO THE DO?! Haha, sorry if I disappointed you but that's as far as I'm taking it...I'll just leave your imaginations to decide what happened next. Anyway I hoped you liked it, please review!**

**BTW I'm taking plot ideas for more oneshots so if you have anything thoughts on what I should do, please leave a review or direct message me! Thank you!**


End file.
